Jiminology
by Gummysmiled
Summary: "Ilmu yang mempelajari mengapa seorang Park Jimin begitu cantik, manis, dan menggemaskan, dan alasan kenapa ia begitu cocok untuk menjadi pendamping seorang Jeon Jungkook, disebut ilmu Jiminologi…" / "Bagaimana cara mempelajari Jiminologi itu?" / "Seperti ini." dan Jungkook menawan Jimin, untuk saat ini dan selamanya. / KOOKMIN, Jungkook x Jimin, uke!Jimin / Fiksi pendek. / BTS


_Gummysmiled's 16_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **JIMINOLOGY**

.

.

.

 **Jiminologi**

Jimin memasuki apartemennya.

"Aku pulang~"

Suara lembut itu menggema, memecah kesunyian yang menyelimuti.

"Kook _ie_?" Jimin melangkah dengan perasaan heran yang bertumpuk dalam hati. Tidak biasanya sesepi ini, karena ia tinggal berdua dengan kekasih tampannya, Jungkook.

Sepasang tungkai kaki pendek itu berayun, melangkah mendekati kamarnya dan sang kekasih. Dari sana, samar-samar terdengar sesuatu.

"Etiologi, ilmu mempelajari sebab-sebab penyakit… dermatologi, ilmu tentang penyakit kulit…"

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Dibukanya daun pintu kamar, dan sesuai dugaannya, kekasihnya itu sedang tiduran di ranjang yang penuh dengan buku-buku. Rupanya, Jungkook tengah belajar sehingga tidak mendengar panggilannya.

"Meteorologi, ilmu tentang iklim, klimatologi, ilmu tentang cuaca—"

"Hei, bukannya klimatologi itu ilmu tentang iklim dan meteorologi adalah ilmu tentang cuaca?" Jimin mengoreksi.

Jungkook segera mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar suara merdu yang telah ia nanti selama berjam-jam lamanya.

Si manis terkikik saat melihat wajah kusut kekasihnya itu yang tampak cerah setelah melihat dirinya.

"Hai, _hyung_. Kenapa pulang malam sekali?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada curiga.

Yang ditanya hanya menghela napas. "Pelanggan di _café_ ramai sekali hari ini. Aku dan Hoseok _hyung_ benar-benar kewalahan."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk saja. Kekasih manisnya itu dua tahun lebih tua darinya, jadi ia berkuliah sambil bekerja paruh waktu. Sebenarnya Jungkook juga, hanya saja dia bekerja _full-time_ di akhir minggu.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Mau kumasakkan sesuatu?" Jimin melangkah mendekati Jungkook, sedikit mengintip buku sekolah yang sedari tadi dipelototi oleh kekasihnya.

"Sudah. Tadi aku _delivery_ pizza." sahut Jungkook, sedikit menggoda si pipi gembul yang memang terobsesi dengan makanan Italia.

"Pizza?! Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku? Apa kau sisakan untukku?" tanya Jimin penuh harap, tak lupa dengan mata yang berbinar.

Jungkook tertawa, kekasihnya benar-benar mirip kucing gendut berwarna kuning yang sering muncul di layar TV. Garfield!

"Tentu tidak. Aku kelaparan dan kau pulang malam, tentu saja semua pizzanya sudah masuk ke lambungku." Jungkook tertawa setan dan Jimin ingin sekali melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah yang sayangnya terlalu tampan untuk dihiasi lebam keunguan.

"Huh. Ya sudah, lanjutkan belajarmu sana." ujar Jimin ketus, seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, membuat tubuh Jungkook sedikit berguncang.

Si tampan tak menjawab dan Jimin mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Ilmu yang mempelajari pergerakan, distribusi, dan kualitas air di seluruh bumi… hidrologi, 'kan, _hyung_?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, "Air… Iya."

Jungkook mengangguk, meski kekasihnya tak melihatnya. "Biologi, ilmu hayat…"

"…"

"Ilmu yang mempelajari bumi, komposisinya, struktur, sifat-sifat fisik, sejarah, dan proses pembentukannya, ilmu geologi…"

Jimin semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Suara Jungkook mulai mengganggunya.

"Ilmu yang mempelajari kebudayaan manusia di masa lalu melalui kajian sistematis atas data bendawi yang ditinggalkan, disebut ilmu arkeologi…"

Kembali, suara Jungkook memecah sunyi.

"Ilmu tentang manusia, masa lalu dan kini, yang menggambarkan manusia melalui pengetahuan ilmu sosial dan ilmu hayati, disebut ilmu antropologi…"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Ia benar-benar ingin tidur dan melepas segala penatnya, tapi suara Jungkook benar-benar menghancurkan konsentrasinya untuk terjun ke alam mimpi.

"Ilmu yang mempelajari mengapa seorang Park Jimin begitu cantik, manis, dan menggemaskan, dan alasan kenapa ia begitu cocok untuk menjadi pendamping seorang Jeon Jungkook, disebut ilmu Jiminologi…"

Sepasang kelopak itu terbuka, menunjukkan dua buah mutiara hitam yang melebar terkejut. Tentu saja Jimin terkejut saat ia baru menyadari kekasihnya sudah menindih tubuh mungilnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan pahatan nyaris sempurna itu, begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku akan jadi orang pertama yang mempelajari Jiminologi." suara Jungkook jatuh, makin berat. Sepasang mata itu menatap makhluk indah di dalam kungkungannya, seperti elang kelaparan yang mendapat tikus gemuk dalam perburuannya.

Jimin balas menatap Jungkook, dan dengan lancangnya mata itu menyayu, menggoda.

"Bagaimana cara mempelajari Jiminologi itu?" tanya Jimin pelan.

Jungkook menahan napasnya. Astaga, Jimin benar-benar—

"Seperti ini."

Dan Jungkook menawan sepasang bibir gendut itu dalam ciumannya. Terburu-buru, dengan napas memburu, diiringi selimut nafsu di antara dua individu.

Lama waktu berselang, sang dominan baru melepaskan tautan di antara mereka. Memberi waktu untuk memasok oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-paru mereka.

"Oh, begitu, ya. Lalu, apa lagi?" Jimin kembali bertanya. Menantang Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan tatapan _berbeda_.

"Ada satu lagi. Akan kupraktekkan sekarang juga."

Jangan salahkan Jungkook karena ia tak ingin melepaskan sosok Jimin saat ini, dan selamanya.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A. N.-**

Huwaaa, akhirnya bisa ngetik lagi setelah dikekang oleh cobaan pasca ujian :'v syukur, aku mengorbankan waktuku buat ngetik demi ikut lomba LCC, huhuhu reguku menang, syukurlah syukurlah :'D

Dan ini terinspirasi saat aku lagi ngapalin nama-nama ilmu pengetahuan, dan seketika si embul seksi menghantui pikiranku dan membuat konsentrasiku buyar :'v kamvret.

Aku yakin pasti akan ada yang bilang "pendek banget epepnya~"

Dan aku cuma bisa jawab, "hohoho…" XD


End file.
